Extra length handling techniques that guide an extra length of an optical cable using a guide or the like in such a manner as to ensure the minimum allowable bend radius of the optical cable are known. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2004-133056 and 2006-010792.)